fall_of_the_dragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nerisandre Stark
Nerisandre of Asshai is the widow of the late Lord Robb Stark. She is the mother of the Stark children and current Regent of Winterfell in her eldest daughter's absence. Appearance Although she is in her early 40s, Nerisandre doesn't look a day over 35. Her beauty rituals are only known to her and she claims she has known them ever since she grew up in Asshai. Her green eyes over time developed into a darker, hazel colour as her hair also came to be the bright red that it is today. She wields a few freckles that are evenly scattered across her nose and cheeks. Personality An integral part in the council of the North, Nerisandre thinks of herself as quite the important figure. She is a rather serious person most of the time, rarely seen laughing or being silly. Yet under her serious expression is hidden a merciless woman that will not hesitate to sadistically ruin her enemies and protect her allies and loved ones with all she has to show. Her children’s well-being is one of the things she intends to maintain as she has seen the passing of way too many before their time. Charismatic, manipulative and eloquent, Nerisandre is deviant in her plotting, and her well-kept and quiet nature also makes her privy to pieces of court gossip and intrigue which she then works to put to her advantage. This part of her, however, only comes out should it be for the benefit of her children. History Nerisandre Stark nee Qiathe was born in the port city of Asshai, located in the far south-east of Essos, where the Ash river meets the Jade Sea. The storm that hit on the first night of spring in 359 AC would set the precedent of her life forever. She was entitled to almost nothing growing up, as both parents hoped for a boy. If it were a girl, she would be thrown away, for she would hold no importance should she not be sent to the faith of R'hllor. Having a boy meant he could work and hopefully find his way out of the shadows of Asshai. Eventually the two decided it would be best for her to find her own way. She was taken to the docks, where incoming travelers from the other side of the world were huddled together. In front of her were two of the biggest warships she'd ever seen since living near the sea, manned by few mean wearing a wolf on their breastplates. Their leader, however, took no time wrapping his body in such. It was a mysterious man, far taller than she was, with the darkest eyes and hair she'd ever seen. It didn't take long for her family to realize that he might have been a powerful man that reigned on the other side of the world. And so, without her knowledge, a deal was struck. She soon saw that all her 'good' clothes were packed up in a single sack bag, more than enough for a girl of her stature. Born a near slave and to a family that came from nothing, Nerisandre was not one to complain. Instead, she listened to the men bicker the whole way through, shouting and wailing in a tongue that she did not understand. Her mother taught her a great lot of Valyrian but none of the words of the Higher dialect, so it was possible that they were merchants from Volantis or else. Too curious for the sailing crews liking, it seemed, and she was made to scrub the floors the entire way to the next port. That time she did learn of their whereabouts, passing one of the ports in New Ghis as they were made to restock on food and drink, as well as give themselves some rest. From talking to a single person on the ship she learned that they were indeed from Westeros, speaking the 'Common Tongue'. By this time she'd learned a few words in the foreign language, the most basic of them all and picked up on all of the soldiers' names. It became evident to her that she was not there to be one of them or even drink or eat with them. Instead, she was there to clean the walls of the ship, mop up all the dirt with her fingernails and never complain. After all, she did not wish to be thrown overboard. That same night she would be called to the leader's chamber. The largest room on the ship seemed so little, and she questioned the way they were both able to fit on the same bed. Nevertheless, she kept her mouth closed, only there to please and clean as she had been sold off to do. Her performance seemed to have pleased the man and she was called back every single night until they landed in a port in Lys. By then she missed her time, twice, in fact. Two moons that she had not bled for. But it was normal, right? Irregularity had to happen to millions of women across the Known World. When she told the man of her suspected pregnancy it was too late into the journey. The two galleys were already travelling across the Narrow Sea where the man's supposed home stood. By then he had told her stories and all about it. The Age of Heroes, the Kings of Old, even the Doom of Valyria that she'd heard so much about. Lord Robb of the House Stark. Stories that her own parents were never willing to tell. It didn't take a second thought for Lord Stark to realize that the woman was telling the truth. His honor couldn't let him dismantle such thoughts as she was eventually given the invitation to become his own wife, bearing the child in their new home of Winterfell. She ended up getting used to the cold weather. In fact, she found that it was better than the one in Asshai. As soon as she saw the winter snow her eyes glistened and she fell into the white flakes. It coated her very well and whenever she visited the South, she would never feel the same way about the idle, warm weather. She truly proved to be a fruitful wife as the pregnancy saw the birth of two beautiful girls, born close to her seventeenth nameday. Two presents they were, and Nerisandre valued and spoke of them everywhere she went. Court intrigue and mingling was still new to her, so she had no idea when or where to stop. Countless stories of young Kyra and Kaina are still spoken of by the court of Winterfell, all spread by young Nerisandre herself. Those years saw the Stark matriarch grow into the woman that she is today, taking to the like of Robb's own mother and following her suit around the castle until she understood her duties as the new Lady. The hardships outnumbered her victories or successes, yet she could not be happier. However, all good things must come to an end. After the birth of her fourth child, another daughter that she would name Allyria, her husband's appearance dimmed. He was never with her during the day, gone off on his rogue adventures and it seemed to her that he simply did not care enough. She could only feel his presence in the bedroom, a stabbing pain that made her head throb every time he'd come to make another, little heir. But what could she do? She endured it, of course, for the happiness of her and her children depended on her will to uphold and juggle with everything going on. Needless to say, she was a lone Lady. The old name she had gotten used to now became that of a Stark, taking drastic decisions with every council meeting as she was asked to fill the spot of her disappearing husband. Her daughters were the only real bits of joy she had whilst her husband was still out and about. He would neglect his oldest but always take care of the youngest, showing off to the world what kind of father he really was. Not wishing to bring shame upon her own family, Nerisandre tried hiding their bruises, covering up the leather marks that Robb would plant on them. “Bastards”, he used to call their children, and she’d worry, knowing deep inside that it was possible that her own husband was leaving her bed at night to go to another woman. Thus, she started wearing more hoods around the castle, having her maidens sew them into the fur on her coats. ‘The Hooded Lady’, they called her, without knowing that the main reason she was wearing them was to rid herself of the looks other women gave her. And that still continues today. Her story is not one for the children, but one that should be known all across. From bastards to legitimate children, Robb did not intend to keep his whores around for long. It was lucky that she'd even managed to get him to ask her to marry him. To swear a vow upon the Old Gods; only to break it later on. Through the birth of Waylen, his bastard son, Robb saw a possible breakthrough, a distancing factor he could use against Nerisandre. As vain as it was, the woman did not wish to see the bastard ever step into the walls of Winterfell, for he broke the purity that stood amongst her own children. When she knew of his treachery, Robb did not deny that he didn't want him there, choosing to stick to his daily routine and running away to enjoy himself instead of taking up the mantle of lord. With every coming child, though, Nerisandre managed to distance herself from him instead. It was about time, after the birth of their tenth child and heir, that he should depart the world. The poison running down his throat as he slept in Nerisandre's bed left many wondering the causes of their lord's death. The woman was finally safe. Ever since her husband’s death, Nerisandre has become twice the woman she once was, learning to balance out even the hardest of tasks as she is often put in charge of her daughter’s court. A truthful and viable advisor, Nerisandre will stop at nothing to spread the rule of the Starks. She can often be seen talking to many of the council members at Winterfell, blabbering about recent events all the time as she wishes to grant herself leverage of others. This could be used in the future should she try to manipulate them or else. Category:Characters Category:RP Characters